


jamie

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-4-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-4-07

Jamie’s life is divided between work and home. He has clear delineations that keep him sane – every morning he goes into work only after he’s had breakfast with the girls, listening to every “Daddy! Daddy! Listen!” with the same intensity he would listen to a director like Woody Allen or Spike Lee or Coppola or Spielberg. And after work, he makes sure that every ounce of Lee Adama is in wardrobe or make up or washed away so that the only thing that remains is Jamie Bamber.

The problems come when things about work start feeling like home – when he’s there so long that he’s not sure what day it is or whether its morning or evening or somewhere in between, when he’s with the same people over and over and small cramped spaces that press them tight together physically as well as mentally, when he’s kissing someone and touching them and it’s so real that he forgets the cameras are rolling and there’s fifty other people barely ten feet away. Usually about the same time home starts to feel like work – where he answers questions about why he’s gone so long and what he’s been up to and why he’s not home as if he’s auditioning for the part of a father and husband and failing to live up to the challenge, when Kerri looks at him like her husband hasn’t come home so much as Lee Adama wearing her husband’s decidedly questionable wardrobe, when the girls stop shouting Daddy because they’ve fallen out of the habit of seeing him when they’re not half-asleep and bleary eyed and already dreaming of Barbie dolls and talking rabbits and princesses and princes he no longer bears any resemblance to.

It’s times like this that he tries to leave work early, before everyone else is done filming for the day. He can head out to his car and pretend he can’t hear someone if they call to him. He can move out of the studio and back into his life and everything else is left on the lot where it’s all unreal, all make believe and fairy tales. Nothing is true, so what he feels is just smoke and mirrors, lights and makeup. 

It’s not true. He knows that as he sits in his car and stares back at the lot, not wanting to go home and see Kerri’s face or tuck the blankets around the girls as they sleep so much as go back to the set and work himself to exhaustion just to be there as long as he can before it all ends. Before everything ends.


End file.
